emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3611 (17th December 2003)
Andy and Daz receive a visit from the social worker, Tricia is determined to spice up her love life, the Marsdens leave for pastures new and Ashley embarrasses himself in front of the Bishop. Plot Social workers arrive at the farm to assess Daz’s situation. They tell Andy that he has got to sort out a school for his half brother and that they will be in touch with his court date. Although Andy is frustrated by the responsibility he has unwillingly gained he feels sorry for Daz's unfortunate upbringing so takes his brother under his wing. Jack thinks that Andy is doing the right thing, but how will Katie feel about sharing a home with the troublesome boy? Desperate to improve her sex life, Tricia resorts to asking Betty and Len for advice on how to spice things up. Later she realises things are getting out of hand when she merely brushes past Marlon in the kitchen and he tells her to control herself! Elsewhere in the village, Frances packs away the families belongings as they prepare to move to Hull. Sadly Elaine can’t accept that they’re going to live with Ronnie and makes a decision of her own. Paul is deeply troubled by the revelations about his parent's marriage and phones his dad to warn him not to upset Frances again. Laurel is delighted to help Ashley with Christmas preparations in the church. Betty’s concerns about Laurel becoming obsessed with the vicar fall on deaf ears as she joins him for some drinks. Tequila is obviously not the vicar's usual choice of tipple, but determined not to be a spoilsport, Ashley sinks a few shots with Laurel. However several rounds later, Ashley has an unsuspected visit from the bishop and his curate, who are appalled to find him inebriated at the bar! Cast Regular cast *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell (credited as Danny Daggart) Guest cast *Dave Spencer - Denton Brown *Keith Dobbs - Robert Lawrenson *Bishop - Peter Cartwright Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and barn *Pear Tree Cottage - Marlon & Tricia's room and living room/kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen, living room, study and front garden *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and exterior *Victoria Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and women's toilets *The Antique Barn - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of Ethan Blake. *Final appearances of Danny Tennant as Ali Marsden, Samantha McCarthy as Elaine Marsden and Sandy Walsh as Frances Marsden. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,340,000 viewers (14th place - joint with the following episode). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes